


Here We Are

by HMSquared



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Any references to HITMAN III were completely intentional, Assisted Suicide, Gen, I have so many thoughts on that..., Implied/Referenced Character Death, Present Tense, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The newest contract was already weird, but then it became a doozy.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Kudos: 8





	Here We Are

Diana doesn’t believe her eyes at first. She rereads the page three times and has Olivia run a check. Nothing is out of place.

The client is anonymous. The target… is Lucas Grey.

53 hours later, 47 finds himself in Romania. They haven’t been able to raise Lucas. All signs point to the equally silent Constant. That’s why the bald assassin is here, a fire-torn orphanage in the middle of nowhere.

“Remember, 47,” Diana whispers, barely containing her worry, “we need to bring Lucas back alive.” He silently nods. They both ignore the irony of the situation. Lucas freaking Grey in protective custody.

The doors are worn and off their hinges. 47 preemptively draws his pistol, not entirely sure what to expect.

There’s blood. Not a lot, but enough that he can smell it. It’s wafting from upstairs. 47 swallows. Diana is eerily silent and equally on edge.

Lucas is standing in the exact same spot as their first meeting. He stares out at the trees.

“Lucas.” 47 slowly lowers his pistol. His brother doesn’t turn around.

“Why are you here, 47?”

“The Constant put out a hit on you.”

“The Constant is dead.” Lucas says it so casually 47 blinks. Then his brain reboots, and his gun goes back up.

“How do you know?”

“Because, 47…” Lucas slowly turns around and puts his hands in the air. His palms are caked with blood. “I killed him. One last hit before I go.”

Realization washes over 47 like a cold shower.

“47, you don’t have to kill him.” Diana’s voice. They both know the implications. Lucas turned on everyone and everything around him. Yet he did it to protect himself, 47, and Diana.

“Why?” He’s speaking to Lucas now, who responds with a shrug.

“Providence’s members are gone, but there will be others. Others who want the throne for themselves. And…” Lucas trails off, lost in thought. “I’m tired, 47.”

“Not here.” 47 motions to the woods. Lucas nods.

“We cannot give Ort-Meyer that satisfaction.” The brothers take a walk.

Sunlight peeks through the trees. Lucas takes a deep breath, savoring the air. He shuts his eyes and turns to 47.

“Here we are. Now everything can be right with the world.” When his eyes open again, there are tears. 47 sets his jaw, points his pistol at Lucas, and pulls the trigger.


End file.
